


Protecting you

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bar, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, feeling gulity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Dean x reader - Dean get hurts while  trying to protect you on a hunt and you feel guilty





	Protecting you

"It all my fault all my fault" that all that kept running thought your head as you and Sam raced back to the hotel with a seriously injured Dean . Who's head was currently resting in your lap . He was unconscious passing out as soon as you got him to the car.  
"How is he?" Sam asked looking over his shoulder at his brother. "he passed out but his breathing is still steady " you replied as you gently ran your fingers though his hair. "good" Sam replied pushing the car forward even faster . You thought back to the last hour.   
********************************************************************** ***************************  
"now we don't know how many Vamps are in there so just watch your back " Dean said and you and Sam nodded pulling out your weapons. The boys went in first because they wouldn't have it any other way . Once the door was busted open you followed inside the attack was on.   
You weren't sure how many there were because soon as you were in you thrown against the wall by a full body attack . You kicked out hitting the mark The guy double over and you took the oppuntity to take it head off. You didn't have a chance to rest you headed over to take down one of the two that was double teaming Sam. As you did you were thrown to the ground by another body because you were laying at a weird angle you couldn't get you weapon up .   
Suddenly the weight was lifted off you and you scrambled around seeing Dean had thrown the Vamp off you but as he was bending down to check on you another one was on top of him . You yelled out but it was too late Dean went down to the ground the Vamp on top . Sam was right there taking the head off the Vamp.   
At point everything was quite except for your heavy breathing. You waited to see Dean struggled to his feet like he always did. But this time he didn't "Crap Dean "Sam bent down to check on him . Heart in your throat your knee hit the floor as you leaned over Dean , Sam rolled him over .. His side was bleeding from a knife wound and there was a lot of blood coming from his neck. "Dean please wake up " you said touching his cheek softly.   
He groaned and his eyes flutter open filled with pain. "Are you ok?" he asked reaching for your hand " yes but you shouldn't have done that I was going to be fine " you told him. His eyes slowly slid shut "I couldn't let you get hurt " he drifted off. You looked up at Sam   
"Lets get him back to the car so we can get back to the motel " Sam said.   
********************************************************************************************************  
" We are here " Sam said interrupting your thoughts. You quickly wiped your eyes and leaned over touching his cheek again "Dean .. Can you wake up for us " you asked softly he stir but didn't wake up   
Sam came around and open your door .Between the two of you. You guys got Dean inside and onto the bed. "We need to start stitching him up "Sam said going for the bag with the medical supplies.   
You walked into the bathroom and got a warm wet cloth to clean him up with. Coming back to the bed you help Sam get his jacket and shirt off. "This is all my fault " you said out loud Sam look up from his stiches . "This isn't your fault " he said " yes it is he was hurt when he was checking on me instead of watching his back " you said .   
"That is just Dean " Sam said "Do you know how many times he threw himself in harms way so I wouldn't get hurt " Sam said . "it frustrating but that how he is " You sigh "I know but it still doesn't make it any easier " you replied.   
After about 20 minutes you finally got Dean stich up cleaned up and underneath the covers to hopeful sleep this off. He hadn't woke up once but you hope when he did he wouldn't be in to much pain.   
Sam offer you the shower first " It will help you relax "he said. You nodded and grab your clean clothes and closed the door behind you. Once in the shower you let yourself go . You had been so scared Dean for yourself. You had been scared that you wouldn't have the chance to tell Dean how you feel . But could you now when you're the reason he almost died ?   
You finally calm down and got out and dressed . You walked out into the room. " I need some fresh air I will be back "you said heading towards the door . Sam eyed you "Are you ok ?" he asked " yep I just need to collect my thoughts I will be back " you replied hurrying out the door after grabbing your jacket.   
********************************************************************************************************  
After walking for a while you found yourself in front of a bar. You knew alcohol wasn't the answer but it sure would make you feel better for a little while. You walked inside and slid up to the bar sliding on a stool. You order a beer and tried to clear your mind   
After about 3 beers you were feeling a little bit better as long as you didn't think about Dean . Suddenly a young guy slid up next to you with a grin. "Hey pretty lady are you here alone ?" he asked leaning into your personal space. You sigh   
" Yeah just enjoying some drinks before I go home " you replied "Alone " you added sipping on your beer. "Well that a shame such a pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone .. "he said " I can always keep you company " he said laying a hand on your arm.   
You looked up at him but before you could tell him where he could take his company . Another voice broke in " if you want to keep that hand I would remove it and yourself " Your head snapped up in surprise when you heard Dean's voice. There he was standing in front of you scowling at the guy next to you .   
The stranger took one look at Dean and slid off the stood and disapered. Dean then slowly sat down in his place giving you a look. "what are you doing here ?" you asked " your in no shape to be out tonight " you said .  
"Well if your going to be out here I can be out here " he said as he signal for a beer. You shook your head "I didn't almost die tonight you did .." you looked down at your empty bottle feeling the tear .. " it was because of me " you said softly ..   
" No it wasn't .. " he replied taking a swing of his beer. He slowly turned to you . " I wasn't paying attention "he said you looked up "Because it was me you were checking on me " you said .   
He sigh and reached for your hand pulling you closer .. " I had to know you were ok " he said as he brought his hand up to your face his fingers run over your cheek and over your lips. Your heart jumped into overdrive as he wrap that hand around the back of your neck and pulled you in until your lips met his.   
" I had to know you were ok I couldn't stand it if you were hurt " he said softly . You swallowed your tears trying to gather your thoughts. You did the only thing you could think of to show him you were ok . You leaned forward kissing him again. He groan as he tried to pull you closer..   
You pulled back with a small smile "We need to get you back to bed " you said as you stood up. He grinned "I like the sounds of that if your going to be the one in it with me ?" he said as you help him walk out the door .  
You and Dean got back to the Motel you could tell he was exhausted. " you need to lay down and rest your pale " you said you guided him though the door. Sam sat from his bed he had been watching TV   
"I tried to keep him from going out to find you but I couldn't stop him " he said you shook your head but gave Sam a smile to let him know it was ok as you help dean sit down . He did with a groan.   
"Come on get your boots off and lay down ." you said helping out of his jacket and boots he laid down on the bed . " laid with me " he said patting the spot next to him. You nodded give me a minute " you said grabbing clothes to change and going into the bathroom.   
You changed into bed shorts and a big t-shirt before walking out into the now dark room . The TV was off. You walked around to the other side of the bed and slip underneath the covers.   
You rolled over on your side and right away felt Dean slid over wrapping his arms around you pressing your back to his chest. He pressed his lips to the back of your neck in a kiss. " it is my job to protect you " he said softly . You smiled.. " I like the sounds of that but next time don't scare me so much " you said kissing his hand that was laying over you . He didn't respond and you realize his breathing was slower and heaver and a few minutes late he was snoring softly in your ear , You closed your eyes and drifted off with him .


End file.
